


The Vampire Hunters

by ladymodrus



Series: Super Junior's Drabbles, Ficlets and Oneshots [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: F/M, Rivalry, Romance, vampire
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymodrus/pseuds/ladymodrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aku berhasil melaksanakan tugasku, sementara kau tidak. Mulailah belajar untuk menerima kekalahanmu."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Vampire Hunters

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat membaca!

Siwon duduk termangu di ruang apartemennya, kesal. Reputasinya sebagai seorang pemburu vampir sedang terancam. Kegagalannya dalam memburu makhluk penghisap darah bernama Kyuhyunlah yang telah membuatnya kehilangan muka di depan banyak orang. Karena ketidakcermatan Siwon dalam melacak keberadaan Kyuhyun, seorang gadis bernama Je Eun tewas mengenaskan. Meskipun akhirnya Kyuhyun berhasil dimusnahkan, nama Siwon sudah terlanjur tercoreng.

Dan sekarang, hal itu mungkin bisa terjadi kembali. Siwon kehilangan jejak dari Heechul, vampir yang diketahui menculik seorang gadis bernama Heejoo. Sejak tiga hari yang lalu, Siwon tidak bisa melacak di mana keberadaan Heechul. Hal itu membuat banyak pihak mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Heejoo. Karena tidak ingin kejadian yang sama terulang kembali, akhirnya tugas itu dilimpahkan kepada Hyoseul, rekannya yang sangat sombong dan senang mencari muka. Ya, Siwon khawatir reputasi dan karirnya akan benar-benar hancur karena gadis bernama Hyoseul itu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti berada di sini."

Sebuah suara membuat Siwon menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Hyoseul tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sopan sekali kau, masuk ke dalam apartemenku tanpa izin." Sindir Siwon dengan sangat terbuka.

"Oh, ma'af, bukankah dulu kau yang mempersilakanku untuk keluar dan masuk ke tempat ini dengan sesuka hati?" Hyoseul bertanya seraya duduk di sebuah sofa menghadap Siwon. Gadis itu mengambil gelas berisi tequilla milik Siwon yang tergeletak di atas meja, lalu menyesap isi gelas itu seiring dengan punggungnya yang merebah santai dan kedua kaki jenjangnya bertengger lurus menyilang di atas meja.

'Benar-benar tak beretika,' geram Siwon dalam hati ketika menyaksikan sepasang sepatu kets yang dikenakan Hyoseul tertampang dengan angkuh di atas mejanya. Siwon memalingkan wajah, enggan melihat arogansi gadis yang sebenarnya ia sukai secara diam-diam itu. 'Jangan lemah, Choi Siwon, gadis itu ingin menjatuhkanmu.'

"Aku punya kabar gembira," ujar Hyoseul, setelah menyesap seteguk Tequilla dari gelas Siwon. "Aku—"

"Berhasil memusnahkan Heechul dan menyelamatkan Heejoo?" Siwon memotong ucapan Hyoseul dengan prediksinya; gadis itu datang kepadanya hanya untuk pamer.

Hyoseul terdiam sejenak, kemudian tersenyum dan menjawab, "Ya, aku berhasil menyelamatkan Heejoo." Ia kembali menyesap tequilla milik Siwon.

"Sudah kuduga." Siwon mencibir sinis, memalingkan wajah.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak memusnahkan Heechul, tetapi menangkapnya hidup-hidup."

"Apa?" Siwon mengernyit, bertanya tak percaya seperti seorang pecundang. Kedua alisnya menyatu, saling bertemu dalam sebuah kerutan yang begitu dalam.

"Ya, aku berhasil menangkap Heechul hidup-hidup," ulang Hyoseul dengan menegaskan setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Ia meletakkan gelas berisi tequilla itu di atas meja seiring dengan Siwon yang bangun dari sofa dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Mustahil..." Siwon bergumam tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin Hyoseul mampu melakukannya? Gadis itu adalah pemburu vampir paling payah yang pernah dikenalnya, mungkin pula yang terpayah sepanjang sejarah.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini, Choi Siwon," ujar Hyoseul, santai menghadapi keterkejutan Siwon. Ia turut meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Siwon. "Aku berhasil melaksanakan tugasku, sementara kau tidak. Mulailah belajar untuk menerima kekalahanmu," kata Hyoseul lagi, dengan kata-kata penuh penghinaan yang diucapkannya tepat di depan wajah Siwon.

"Kau—" Emosi Siwon tersulut, ia mencengkram lengan kiri gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau melakukannya? Huh?"

Bukannya kesakitan, Hyoseul justru terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari mulut Siwon, malah hampir tertawa, "Ada alasan kenapa Heechul bisa ditangani dengan sangat mudah," jawab Hyoseul dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Senyum yang manis, namun melecehkan.

"Kau tidak perlu banyak basa-basi untuk merendahkanku, Shin Hyoseul, katakan saja apa alasannya!"

Kali ini Hyoseul sedikit meringis merasakan cengkraman di lengannya semakin kuat. Jemari pria itu seakan menusuk dan ingin menghancurkan tulang lengannya. Tidak ada cara lain selain memberitahu apa yang telah membuat dirinya berhasil menangkap penghisap darah seperti Heechul tanpa banyak perlawanan yang berarti.

Hyoseul masih tercekat, merasakan sakit di lengannya semakin menjadi. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hyoseul menjawab pertanyaan Siwon dengan sebuah bisikan...

"Heechul sedang sakit gigi."

**Author's Note:**

> *humor gagal terdeteksi*


End file.
